The Way Out
by Soccergirl131521
Summary: Alison is a girl that has grown up in the Amity compound. She could be a kind person but she has a very bad temper. She knew she wasn't right for Amity so on choosing day she picked Dauntless. Along the way she meets friends and a certain guy named Zach. One day Alison over hears some people talking about an outside world. Will Alison stay or go?
1. Chapter 1

I look around the room and only see vibrant colors. It seems as if they think the colors of the wall will decide our mood. I don't think that at all. I think we decide what we want.

I am Alice Green. I prefer to be called Alison but my parents suggested that I be called Alice because it has a sweet ring to it. I don't like my name at all. It's nothing like me. People often say that I have a temper and I need to work through it, especially since I'm Amity. Tomorrows choosing day and I can be whatever I want.

I had my aptitude test today. It went how I thought it would go. A middle-aged woman helped set me up for my aptitude test. She was abnegation; she wore baggy gray clothes that didn't show any of her figure. Nothing stood out about her and that is why I could never choose abnegation.

The woman told me that she will be injecting me with serum. It did not look like something pleasing to put in my neck. It was green, but a green that looked like something that belonged in a baby's diaper.

I asked the woman what the serum would do and she replied," You will just have to see for yourself." She then injected the serum into my neck and then I closed my eyes.

I fluttered my eyes open to see people sitting in a train with me. The weird thing was that the people had no faces. I sat toward the opening of the train but when I looked through the train door I only saw white, just white. The faceless people started surrounding me, reaching for me. I had three choices. I could let the faceless people capture me and do who knows what or I could jump off the fast moving train into the white canvas. My last option was to fight them.

I started throwing punches at the people but my hand would just go through them. I couldn't touch them but they were able to claw at my, trying to get me. My next choice was to jump. I lunged out of the train into the open whiteness.

My vision was blurry for several moments. Then all at once objects and colors started appearing within seconds. I felt something cool and heavy in my hand. I heard a shriek within a few feet of me. When I looked up I regretted it right away. I was holding a black pistol against my mother's head.

"Alison Green if the person in front of you is guilty shoot if not set the gun on the table," a deep intriguing voice commanded," the woman in front of you is suspected. Make your decision now.'

A fresh looking newspaper then appeared in front of me. There were pictures and words proved that my mother was guilty, but could I really shoot her? I set the gun down and everything flashed away.

"Ma'am can I please have that apple?" I turn around quickly to see a man. He had torn clothes and was filthy, he was factionless. But why would he ask for an apple that I don't even have.

"I'm sorry sir I don't have one." I replied gently.

"Ma'am there's an apple in your hand." The factionless man stated. I looked in my hand to find a crispy red apple. Then I felt like I hadn't eaten in months. Should I give this man this apple or eat it?

"I'm sorry sir I'm very hungry, I think I'm going to eat the apple." I try to say nicely.

"But …but I'm very hungry," the man screamed' Just be a dear and give me the apple!'

"No," I stated while running away from the fairly angry man. As I kept running the cement beneath me started disappearing. Everything around me was disappearing and new things started appearing. The abnegation woman was in front of me, staring.

**Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction so please review. If you have any question feel free to ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a new chapter, hope you like it:)**

"Well Alison, your results for your aptitude is…Dauntless." The abnegation woman states warily.

"Okay." I reply happily.

"You seem happy?" The abnegation woman asks.

"I guess, I figured I'd get dauntless," I remark, "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes dear." The abnegation lady replies.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Natalie Prior."

"Okay, thank you ma'am, have a nice day." I smile shyly.

"You too." Natalie replied.

**~ Page Break~**

I know that I will leave the amity compound today. I will be able to leave and not be known as the amity girl that beat someone up. But if I want to have a new reputation I **need** to control my temper.

The girl I beat up only said one thing to make me loose it. I don't even remember what she said, that's how bad my temper is. I try to control it but it is very hard. It's not like I want to do it, it just happens. I actually am a shy person, a person that could be sweet and kind. When I do get angry everything goes black until after I'm calm.

My earliest memories of my childhood are being in the 'calm room' and being on the peace serum. Johanna, the representative of amity, was always the one I had to talk to when I was angry. She was like a counselor to me.

"Alice time to leave." My mother calls for me.

"Okay, let's go." I say

"Are you ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." I smile forcefully.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy:)**

I walk into a gigantic room full of vacant chairs. My family and I seat ourselves in one of the front rows. Then more factions start coming through the door rapidly like horses running to their owner for dinner.

A tall man walks into the room with papers. "Quiet please. " The man says. "Quiet please!" The man now yells. "My name is Marcus, today is the Choosing Ceremony. Today is the day our children will decide who they want to become. Our people have created five factions. Those who blamed aggression formed Amity. Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite. Those who blamed duplicity created Candor. Those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."

I hear many loud woops coming from the people that crave adrenaline, the Dauntless. I look over to see all of them smiling and patting each other on the back.

"Finally, last but not least Abnegation, those who blamed selfishness made abnegation." Marcus finishes saying.

After that everything was a blur. I knew what I was going to do but just having the rest of your life decided on this day was scary. What if I choose dauntless and it doesn't work out? What if I become factionless like the man in my aptitude test? As I kept thinking my mind started getting cloudy, it was getting hard to think past all of the failure that could happen in the future. "Alison Green." Marcus finally got to my name but I was not ready to choose what I was going to do with my life.

I stood up and slowly started walking toward the stage. In this moment all I thought about was how I needed to be brave. If I can be brave and make the most important decision of my life I can be dauntless.

**I'm sorry the chapters have been short. Next chapter is fairly long**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is a new chapter:) Please review!**

Chapter 4

"We have to jump!" I yell hastily.

"What? Are these people insane?" Katelyn yells back at me, trying to be heard over the roaring train.

"Well let's jump." I reply back.

I bend my knees and use all my force to push myself off the train. I go flying through the air like a bird taking flight for the first time. I come crashing in to a hard and cold surface. I look around but I don't see Katelyn. I stand and wipe the few rocks from my yellow capris and straighten my red tank top, still no Katelyn. Then I hear a thump. I look over to find Katelyn on the ground.

I met Katelyn on the train heading to the Dauntless compound. She transferred from Erudite. I can tell that she is very intelligent but she is very kind, she doesn't think too much of herself. To be honest she is gorgeous! I mean what's better than having a brain and being pretty? She is tall and slender with blonde hair. When we got on the train her eyes were hazel but now looking at her now on the ground they are green.

"What color are your eyes? On the train they were hazel but now they are as green as pine needles on a pine tree."

"Oh yeah my eyes change color. When I'm nervous they are brown but when my adrenaline is pumping they turn a deep green."

"That is really neat." I say eagerly.

"Did you know that neat also means arranged in an orderly or tidy way?" Katelyn says with a smile on her face.

"Well that's, interesting. So what," I get interrupted by a dark skinned man.

"To go on in dauntless training you need to jump off of this building." The mysterious man says.

"Jump! Are you crazy can't we just go down a flight of stairs to get into the dauntless compound." A short boy with brown hair shrieks.

"Are you scared? The only way to get to the dauntless compound is by jumping and if you are scared of just jumping off a building it might be best if you don't continue in initiation." The man says bitterly.

"Who are you?" Says a sassy girl with bluish gray eyes.

"I am Uriah. I am also of one of your new dauntless leaders. This actually is my first year so be ready for anything!

"What happened to the old dauntless leader? What was his name? Edric, no. Ed, no. Oh I remember it was Eric!" A boy with red hair remembers.

"Let's just say he got kicked out." Uriah says with an evil smile on his face. "So who wants to be the first jumper?"

A boy that has been quiet most of the time walked up to ledge and stood on it. He wore white and black to represent Candor but he was nothing like the people in Candor. The people in Candor are usually loud and rude, they just don't have a filter for their mouth.

The boy turned toward us and then let himself fall backwards. At first it kind of took me by surprise because he looked so peaceful and calm. I thought jumping off a building would be nerve racking but I guess not. By him being so calm I decided I should be next to jump off because it seemed so easy but by the time I actually got up there I was shaking like I had been in Antarctica for a week with no clothes on. I guess I have a major fear of heights.

"Are you having a seizure? " Calls a short dirty blonde hair boy.

"Nope just a little nervous but here goes nothing." I try to say with my voice steady but it didn't work out. I turn to see if something would catch me at the bottom of the building but it was too dark to see anything. I decided to be brave and just let myself fall and trust that these people weren't trying to kill us on the first day.

As I was falling I was silent, I wanted to take in how it felt to free fall because this could be the thing that only happens once in your life. But I have a feeling being in dauntless I'll have many of those moments.

Suddenly I hit a hard surface and I am out of breath. I rolled over to find a brown net. Then I see hand stretching out to me. I grab the hand and then I am confronted by a man with ocean blue eyes.

"What is your name?" The man asks me.

"Alison. What's yours?"

"Four and this is Tris." Four points toward a short girl with bluish gray eyes. "We are going to be the initiate's trainer." Four leans down and gives Tris a gives on the forehead.

I hear another person hit the net and see Katelyn. I congratulate her and then we just stand there quietly waiting for the rest of the people to come flying down. Once everyone is on ground level, well actually I think the Dauntless compound is underground, Four and Tris walk to stand in front of us.

"For training each of you will go through three stages. These stages are physical, emotional, and physical." Tris continues." This will not be easy. Only the top ten make it to be members."

"What will happen to the one person that doesn't get in the top ten?"

Four starts. "Well actually the ten include dauntless born and you guys. In the first round a few of you guys will be cut and a few dauntless born will be cut. Then at the end of all of this more will be cut and become factionless."

"How many dauntless born are there?"

"I think that there are ten." Tris replies.

I swear every person in that room had their mouth open. "But. But that means eleven of us will be factionless!" A girl shrieks.

"Well I guess you just have to work hard but anyway it is lunch time so let's head to the cafeteria." Four says excitedly.

~Page Break~

Katelyn and I seated ourselves in a corner with our food. I look at my plate and try to decide on what I'm going to eat first. I got some fruit, vegetables, and a piece of bread.

"So are you a vegetarian?" Katelyn asks.

"No not really I just don't eat meats and fish."

Katelyn starts laughing hysterically. "Then you are a vegetarian. A vegetarian is a person that doesn't eat meats or fish but eats seeds, fruits, vegetables, grains, and usually eats eggs and dairy products. Why are you a vegetarian?"

"Well my parents raised me like this because they didn't like the fact that animals have to die for us to enjoy something."

"Well that is very interesting and I guess you are amity so that makes since. Are a lot of amity people like this because I haven't read much about amity people and now I'm wishing I did."

"I didn't really talk to people that much so I don't really know but I am going to go dump my tray. Do you want me to take yours for you?" I ask.

"No I'm okay but you really haven't eaten that much."

"I'm not feeling so hungry but I will be back in a minute." I say with my teeth clenched.

Katelyn is kind of making me want to punch her with all of this nonsense. I just need to find somewhere quiet and calm down. Suddenly I hit something hard and all of my food goes on me. I scream and look up to find the fiercest green eyes I have ever seen been for. I feel like I was hypnotized forever but I snap myself back into reality.

"You could watch where you are going!" I yell.

"I'm very sorry. Here let me help clean you up." The boy says nicely.

"NO I AM FINE!" I yell twice as loud as last time.

Then all of a sudden the boy picks me up and puts me over his shoulder. He carries me out of the cafeteria with no trouble. He must be fairly strong because I was thrashing at his back and I am pretty strong. It looks like he brought me into the boy's bathroom because I see guys walking out pretty fast. He then gently sets me down on the counter.

"Here I will get you a cloth to wipe off with." The boy says.

"What is your name?"

"Zach. What is yours?" He says with a flirty grin on his face.

"Let's talk after I calm down so can you please step into the hall for a little bit." I try to ask politely.

"Sure if you need anything I will just be in the hall."

Zach may have been the most beautiful person I have ever met. He had hair as black as obsidian and his eyes they were a green that I have never seen before. I could let myself dream about him because it calmed me down but nothing could happen between us. One reason why is because I am not pretty. I am tall and kind of muscular. My hair is a medium brown and I have blue eyes. I look like a person that belongs in the circus.

Zach interrupts my thoughts by walking into the bathroom. "Here is some water and some chocolate cake. This cake is so hard to get so enjoy every bite because you probably won't see another piece for like six months." He says sassily.

I take a bite of the cake and am happier by the moment. He was right it is amazing! "Thanks. Sorry I freaked out on you earlier I kind of have a temper." I smile shyly

"You can say that again. How about we go back to the cafeteria and I introduce you to my friends."

"Hopefully they don't hate me." I say sarcastically but inside I truly am scared.

"Of course they won't. Oh and I still don't know your name."

"Alison is my name."

**What do you think of Zach and Alison?**


End file.
